


Seconda Identità

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Series: Seconda Identità [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Guns, M/M, Maybe something more, Multi, Other, Superheroes AU, Violence, WRITTEN IN ITALIAN DO NO ENTER FI YOU DONT' SPEAK IT, drug mention, general stuff for a superhero au, metto altre tag se continuo sta roba promesso, overdrugs italian faific contest, sex mention
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Kelmence city è una città come le altre. Un porto, grattiacieli, metropoli in crescita e cosmopolita... protetta notte e giorno dai supereroi.





	Seconda Identità

Kelmence City era una città caotica come tutte le grandi metropoli. 

Tram e taxi che viaggiavano giorno e notte, pedoni che riempivano le strade e automobilisti che intasavano le strade in quasi ogni momento della giornata. 

Il Mietitore osservava quell’inferno di persone sotto di sé, tenendo le braccia incrociate sul petto mentre attendeva una chiamata. 

Come ogni metropoli caotica, e anche grazie ad un piano di governo ben organizzato, anche Kelmence city vantava il poter contare su dei vigilanti mascherati a sostegno della giustizia urbana. 

E il Mietitore era il “supereroe” dedicato al pattugliare quella zona quel giorno. 

 

Gabriel Reyes era il Mietitore da quindici anni. Aveva servito nell’esercito, e durante quel periodo aveva ottenuto dei poteri che gli avevano fatto rivalutare il suo posto nel mondo, decidendo di mettersi al servizio del bene, nonostante i suoi gusti in fatto di abbigliamento, musica ed estetica generale portassero le persone che salvava a credere che fosse un cattivo, ma a Gabriel non importava. Dopotutto otteneva risultati anche migliori quando i suoi nemici venivano terrorizzati da lui. 

 

Il suo potere consisteva nel potersi dematerializzare in una forma gassosa ed oscura, come una nuvola di fumo in qualsiasi momento, e poter far esso con qualsiasi parte del corpo. Ovviamente questa dematerializzazione valeva solo per il suo corpo fisico e non per il suo abbigliamento, quindi doveva mantenere un enorme controllo per non perdere i vestiti per strada ogni volta che usava il suo potere. 

E dopo un po’ di indecisioni, il suo costume rappresentava un cavaliere con la testa di zucca, da qui il nome “il mietitore”. 

Dopo quindici anni di quel lavoro duro, a pestare rapinatori, mandare in prigione capi della malavita e recuperare gattini sugli alberi, aveva deciso che forse avrebbe potuto dare ancora di più. Avrebbe potuto cambiare la vita delle persone, avrebbe potuto.... 

 

“Hijo de una mierda puta madre, pendejo hijo de...” 

Aveva deciso di prendere una recluta. Insegnargli le basi. Farlo crescere nel mondo della vigilanza mascherata che magari avrebbe potuto prendere il suo posto. Gli sembrava un’idea grandiosa, quindi si era messo ad esplorare le zone più malfamate della città, gli orfanotrofi e i circoli di gang giovanili alla ricerca di qualche ragazzo o ragazza con poteri abbastanza simili ai suoi da poter addestrare e rendere il prossimo Mietitore... 

 

Fu allora che conobbe Mcree. 

 

Nella sua ricerca si era trovato circondato da questa banda di ragazzini decisamente troppo stupidi per capire che non avrebbero dovuto mettersi contro di lui. 

Era in un magazzino, attorniato da questi cinque o sei teenager armati fino ai denti e stava cercando il modo migliore per abbatterli senza far loro troppo del male, quando sentì lo sparo. 

Fortunatamente fu abbastanza veloce da perdere consistenza e l’unica cosa che prese danno fu la zucca di resina che usava come casco, con un buco che gli avrebbe passato il cervello se non avesse reagito in tempo. Si guardò in giro, cercando di capire da dove fosse venuto lo sparo, che venne colpito di nuovo, nello stesso buco di prima e non poteva essere una coincidenza. 

Qualcuno aveva una mira eccellente o era estremamente fortunato e Gabriel non aveva intenzione di lasciarselo scappare. Dopo i primi attimi di indecisione, si diede da fare, avvolgendo i ragazzini con la sua ombra, uno dopo l’altro, tramortendoli, evitando le armi, i colpi, fino a quando non rimasero solo lui e il topo tiratore. 

 

“Vieni fuori o vengo a prenderti io.” 

Gli disse, cercando di capire la sua posizione. Aveva degli infrarossi installati nella maschera, ma quel maledetto cecchino glieli aveva fatti fuori... 

 

E quello che spuntò fuori da alcune casse fu un giovane uomo con appena un pizzico di barba, un cappello più grande di lui ed una bandana rossa ed una pistola tra le dita tremanti, un vecchio revolver a sei colpi. 

Il ragazzo sparò altre quattro volte, finendo i colpi, ma facendo passare i proiettili sempre dentro lo stesso punto, in maniera quasi frustrante. 

 

Una mira troppo eccellente per essere naturale. Gabriel si rese conto di aver trovato il suo successore. 

Jesse Mccree, orfano apolide e appena ventenne, membro di gang sin dalla tenera età di quindici anni, con un potere che il ragazzo chiamava “Deadeye”, ovvero uno dei suoi occhi aveva una mira infallibile, fino al limite del ridicolo. 

Certo, non era il potere che Gabriel stesse cercando, ma il giovane McCree lo aveva colpito con la sua determinazione, il fuoco che aveva nel suo animo e aveva visto in lui qualcosa che doveva assolutamente portare dalla parte del bene. 

 

Grazie ai suoi avvocati riuscì a fargli dare la pena minima possibile ai domiciliari che il ragazzo avrebbe dovuto passare in una degli appartamenti di Gabriel. 

 

Come c’era da aspettarsi all’inizio Jesse non voleva avere nulla a che fare con lui. Non che non fosse riconoscente per non essersi fatto mandare sulla sedia elettrica, però gli sembrava che stessero succedendo cose intorno a lui senza che potesse avere qualche parola in merito, dunque si difendeva come meglio poteva. 

In quei nove mesi di domiciliari, Gabriel venne colpito in testa da quindici vasi, tredici libri, ventisette penne, due gatti, il suo stesso casco a forma di zucca e un numero indefinito di pentolame. 

Il potere di Jesse era perfetto, colpiva Gabriel sempre nello stesso punto tanto che l’uomo aveva imparato ad andare in giro con la testa in forma gassosa per non rischiare un trauma cranico ogni volta che doveva entrare in casa e parlare con il ragazzo, ma dopo nove mesi, quando finirono i domiciliari, Jesse finalmente di sciolse un pochino e decise di accettare la proposta di Gabriel. 

 

Divenne il suo sottoposto, la sua spalla... e dopo qualche tempo, perfino il suo amante. Sembrò praticamente inevitabile, probabilmente perché, a detta di McCree, il deadeye lo aiutava a raggiungere tutti gli obiettivi che desiderasse. Come colpire il cuore del Mietitore. 

 

Certo, avevano trent'anni di differenza, Gabriel avrebbe potuto essere benissimo suo padre e a volte non riusciva a stare dietro al giovane uomo, ma dentro di sé sapeva che era una delle cose migliori che avrebbero potuto capitargli. 

 

Anche se certe sere, come quella, rimpiangeva le serate solitarie nel suo lavoro di vigilante mascherato. Soprattutto quando “Mistery Man” inciampava e cominciava ad imprecare come uno scaricatore di porto. 

 

Si voltò verso di lui, porgendogli la mano ed aiutando Mistery Man ad alzarsi. 

 

“Dovresti migliorare il linguaggio”  
Gli fece solamente notare il mietitore, tornando a guardare la città viva e vibrante nonostante fosse estremamente tardi. Mistery Man gli si mise vicino, sistemandosi la maschera nera che portava. 

Maschera nera, mantello nero, cappello da cowboy ed una sciarpa blu che gli copriva il resto del viso, quello era il travestimento da supereroe di McCree, un po’ stonava in confronto con l’hardcore del Mietiore, ma Gabriel aveva preferito che Jesse scegliesse il proprio look come lui si era scelto il proprio. 

 

“Allora cosa facciamo oggi?”  
Gli chiese il giovane uomo per l’ennesima volta, guadagnandosi un grugnito infastidito come risposta. 

 

“Adesso andiamo a pattugliare nei dintorni del porto. Wonder boy mi ha chiesto di coprire anche la sua zona. Se hai finito di inciampare nei tuoi lacci delle scarpe potremmo anche andare.” 

 

“Ehi, guarda che indosso stivali, non ho lacci alle scarpe!”  
Gli rispose il ragazzo, seguendo il suo mentore giù dal grattacielo e verso il loro veicolo. Una moto con il sidecar. 

Gabriel amava la sua moto, era veloce e riusciva sempre a raggiungere la sua destinazione molto più velocemente se avesse usato qualsiasi altro mezzo di trasporto. Jesse avrebbe voluto anche lui una moto per sé, ma Gabriel gli aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto guadagnarsela. 

 

Quindi in pochi minuti, sfrecciando in mezzo al traffico, raggiunsero il porto. Gabriel parcheggiò la moto e ordinò a Jesse di cominciare a fare il giro a est nella zona di attracco delle navi mentre lui avrebbe controllato il deposito dei container. 

 

Usando il suo potere attraversava i vari container alla ricerca di qualsiasi cosa fosse sospetto, un po’ annoiato in verità perché di solito non trovava nulla che valesse la pena segnalare... e mentre sbadigliava attraversando l’ennesimo cassone, si fermò, sentendo il suo corpo venir attraversato da un proiettile di energia. 

Si fermò, sorpreso e mantenendo la forma incorporea mentre attivava gli infrarossi nel suo casco... e fu allora che li vide. 

Erano in due. Erano un ragazzo ed un bambino e a prima vista sembravano umani... fino a quando il ragazzo non puntò un braccio contro di lui, facendo partire un altro colpo di energia, aprendo un buco proprio dietro di sé. 

Gabriel sospirò, perché gli capitava sempre di venir preso sotto tiro da dei ragazzini, e perse qualche momento ad osservare la situazione. 

Da quello che poteva vedere con gli infrarossi, erano entrambi di etnia asiatica e il ragazzo era un cyborg e il bambino non doveva avere più di tre anni. Ed era evidente come il sole che il giovane cyborg stesse cercando di proteggere il più piccolo in ogni maniera possibile. Allora alzò le mani, mostrando che era disarmato e cercò di parlare lentamente. 

 

“Non voglio farvi del male. Sono un vigilante di questa città, sono qui per fare una ronda”.  
Si avvicinò di un passo, sperando che il più grande parlasse inglese... e da un lato fu fortunato perché il cyborg abbassò il braccio meccanico, ma sempre restando in guardia. 

Gabriel si avvicinò ancora, disattivando gli infrarossi e togliendosi il casco, mostrandogli che era un “essere umano”... 

 

“Come vi chiamate?”  
Chiese allora, fermandosi a poca distanza da loro. 

 

Il cyborg prese in braccio il bambino, facendo uscire una voce metallica da un altoparlante che aveva sulla gola. 

 

“Io sono Hanzo. Lui è Genji.”  
E tacque, come se non avesse saputo che altro dire... oppure non era abbastanza pratico con l’inglese... Gabriel lo sentì mormorare delle parole di conforto a Genji in giapponese, ma lui non parlava giapponese... però conosceva qualcuno che lo faceva. 

 

Porse una mano al ragazzo, facendogli un leggero sorriso. 

 

“Adesso venite con me. Non potete stare qui, è pericoloso.”  
Continuò, allungando una mano verso di loro, cercando di apparire il più amichevole possibile. 

 

“Posso portarvi da qualcuno che può aiutarvi...”  
E probabilmente fu quello che fece breccia, tanto che Hanzo strinse un po’ di più a sé il fratello e, senza prendere la mano di Gabriel, annuì, acconsentendo a seguirlo. 

Una volta fuori dal container, trovarono Jesse col revolver sguainato, pronto a fare fuoco, ma si bloccò quando vide il suo mentore senza casco. 

 

“Cosa... succede?”  
Chiese, osservando un po’ scettico i due giapponesi. Gabriel si infilò nuovamente il suo casco a forma di zucca, alzando appena le spalle. 

 

“Il grande è un cyborg, e credo che anche il piccolo sia un mutato o qualcosa del genere. Dobbiamo portarli da Wonder boy.”  
Spiegò Il Mietitore, chiamando la moto con il telecomando a distanza e salendoci sopra non appena arrivò davanti a loro. 

 

Jesse fece un gemito infastidito, lasciando ad Hanzo e Genji il posto nel sidecar e mettendosi dietro a Gabriel, stringendogli con forza la vita. 

 

“Non mi piace andare da Wonder boy, non avevi detto che era occupato stanotte?”  
Gabriel roteò appena gli occhi all'interno del casco, avviando la motocicletta. 

 

“Ho solo detto che mi ha chiesto di coprirlo stanotte. Comunque non andremo da lui... gli manderò un messaggio e sarà lui a venire da noi, contento?” 

Lanciò uno sguardo ad Hanzo e Genji che sembravano decisamente spaesati. 

 

Alla luce dei lampioni aveva potuto notare come il ragazzo più grande avesse la pelle piena di cicatrici e di come le parti meccaniche sostituissero quasi tutto quello che poteva intravedere attraverso i vestiti, mentre il bambino non presentava nulla di anomalo. Per lo meno non al momento. Avrebbe dovuto tenerlo d’occhio... 

 

Arrivarono alla loro abitazione in venti minuti, passando nuovamente attraverso il traffico mentre le dita chiare dell’alba spuntavano all'orizzonte. 

Gabriel possedeva un intero grattacielo di 50 piani, e in molti appartamenti faceva vivere colleghi supereroi o lasciava che venissero usate come safehouse. Lui e Jesse vivevano in un loft al 46esimo piano, con abbastanza spazio per entrambi per poter vivere le proprie vite e incontrarsi qualche volta nel mezzo per fare l’amore. 

 

Mentre parcheggiava la moto e guidava i due giapponesi verso l’ascensore nascosto, Gabriel pensava che, nonostante tutto, aveva tutto quello che potesse desiderare. Però si distolse presto da quel pensiero, adesso doveva occuparsi di quell’affare... 

 

Wonder boy lo aspettava davanti alla porta del suo appartamento, in borghese. 

Normalmente, ovvero quando compiva il suo lavoro di vigilante, Wonder Boy indossava un visore blu, che gli rinforzava la vista, anche se teneva il viso scoperto in accompagnamento del suo spolverino blu, ma oggi indossava una camicia a scacchi, occhiali da vista e pantaloni al ginocchio, mostrando la protesi che aveva al posto della gamba destra. 

Jesse appena lo vide gli rise in faccia, beccandosi una sberla sulla nuca da parte di Gabriel, che fece un cenno di saluto al suo amico, togliendosi il casco da mietitore ed aprendo la porta con la chiave. 

 

“Grazie per essere passato... ho proprio bisogno dell’aiuto di un interprete per questi due...”  
Fece, indicando Hanzo che osservava il nuovo arrivato, insicuro se fidarsi, mentre Genji gli dormiva tra le braccia. 

 

“Oh, nessun problema, anzi, grazie per avermi coperto al porto, avevo davvero bisogno di finire una cosa...”  
E una volta dentro, dopo che Gabriel si vestì con una tuta comoda e poco dopo Jesse fece lo stesso, misero su il caffè, lasciando Wonder boy, il cui nome vero non conoscevano, chiacchierare con Hanzo. 

 

Un paio d’ore più tardi entrambi i fratelli erano stati messi nella camera degli ospiti a riposare, e Wonder Boy poté raccontare cos'aveva scoperto a Gabriel e Jesse. 

 

“Allora, vi siete trovati una bella gatta da pelare qui. Sono gli unici figli ed eredi del Clan Shimada... e i loro parenti sono anche coloro che gli hanno fatto questo. Quel ragazzo non ha che diciotto anni e il suo corpo è all’80% meccanico. Mi ha detto che è scappato prima che potessero fare lo stesso al suo fratellino... ma mentre fuggivano hanno fatto esplodere qualche fabbrica. Ha cercato di fingere la loro morte, non sa se ci è riuscito, ma riuscirono a nascondersi in un cargo e sono arrivati fino a qui...”  
Sospirò, sorseggiando il caffè. 

 

“Direi che non potete rimandarli indietro. Ma non può neppure restare così, darebbe troppo nell'occhio... ma sono abbastanza sicuro che non possieda soldi per un’operazione coprente...”  
Che si trattava di una pratica per chi possedeva protesi meccaniche di nascondere esse con della pelle artificiale ma che permettesse comunque il loro funzionamento. Wonder Boy si massaggiò la propria protesi, sapendo che lui non avrebbe mai potuto permettersi qualcosa del genere per la sua gamba, quindi chissà quanto sarebbe costato nascondere qualcosa come il corpo di Hanzo... 

 

Gabriel guardò verso la porta della stanza degli ospiti, rabbuiato. Jesse guardava Gabriel invece, sapendo cosa voleva dire quello sguardo. Era lo stesso sguardo che gli aveva rivolto quando aveva deciso di fare di lui un cittadino modello ed un vigilante mascherato. 

 

“Di quanti soldi si parla?”  
Chiese allora, anticipando la domanda di Gabriel. 

 

Wonder Boy alzò le spalle, cercando di fare un calcolo mentale. 

 

“Non lo so... tredici milioni? Qualcosa del genere?” 

“Va bene.”  
Jesse quasi non sputò il caffè sentendo la risposta del suo amante, fissandolo sbalordito. 

 

“G... Tesoro, non puoi... fare una scelta del genere così a cuor leggero, insomma, sono...” 

“Sono i miei soldi. So quello che voglio fare. La vita di quel ragazzo è ormai rovinata... ma so che ha un’altra possibilità.”  
Wonder boy, fece un sorrisetto, finendo il caffè e alzandosi. 

 

“Sei pazzo, mio caro amico, ma hai ragione, i soldi sono tuoi. E francamente meglio così che in coca e puttane.”  
Lasciò loro un quaderno con qualche frase semplice di giapponese, per aiutarli a comunicare con i due giovani e li salutò. 

 

“Fatemi sapere come è andata.” 

 

 

Come andò effettivamente, fu che Hanzo fece l’operazione. Il suo corpo cibernetico fu ricoperto da testa a piedi di una nuova pelle artificiale, facendolo tornare d’aspetto umano. Gabriel prese entrambi i fratelli sotto la sua ala, e, nel giro di un paio di anni, un nuovo vigilante fece la sua comparsa sui tetti di Kelmence City. 

Cyber ninja.


End file.
